Libido
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Hay una enfermedad más peligrosa que el amor y es el libido en alto. Shota(?). Doctor!Ichi x Basquet!Kara con leve Karaoso.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Bueno mañana (6-Oct) es mi cumpleaños así que decidí autoregalarme un fic. Iban a ser 6 historias de 6 de mis AUs favoritos del Ichikara pero solo me llegó inspiración y tiempo para uno. Uno que es mi favorito, que adoró al Ichimatsu de este AU y que tenía muchas ganas de escribir: Docbasquet.

Me encanta el Doctor Ichimatsu obsesionado con su Kara. 3

Espero haber captado esa personalidad.

Advertencia: Sexo con menor de edad (- Creo que no es necesario porque les ha de gustar, verdad? XD)

* * *

Es tan cierto lo que dicen que el amor es una enfermedad incurable. Que te roba la razón y el sueño. Y como toda enfermedad, puede evolucionar a algo más terrible. Eso lo sabía muy bien el doctor Ichimatsu Fukuyama, quien lo sufría. Ahora estaba postrado en la cama gimiendo de placer por sus masturbaciones diarias por su alumno Karamatsu Matsuno.

Aquel amor se había vuelto una insana obsesión.

El joven que iba a visitarle sin motivo, el que le hacía conversación tras intentos fracasados de callarlo. Al que le decía que se largara de su consultorio o literalmente, sacarlo a patadas. Realmente se había metido por los poros de la piel hasta hacer que solo respire el aire de su aroma.

Esta enfermedad no nació del primer día de clases en la escuela media. Lleva más tiempo de lo que se pueda imaginarse. Solo fue por un encuentro de un niño de 6 años llorando por atención al jalarle de su bata a un desconocido sentado en la banca de un parque alimentando a gatos en vez de a palomas.

Ichimatsu tenía que controlar su libido para no atacar a Karamatsu. Sobre todo cuando el idiota se lastimaba al jugar baquestball y terminaba sobre una de las camas de la enfermería adormilado. Dios, para el doctor esa imagen era tentadora.

Los shors cortos y anchos dejaban ver parte de la ropa interior… ¿brillosa?

Tal vez por ser deseo de su insana lujuria lo veía con un brillo cegador.

¡Oh! ¿Cómo olvidar esos tirantes de su uniforme de básquet que se resbalaban por el sudor mostrando parte del cuello y hombro para morder o esa tetilla rosa sin vello pectoral cubriéndole?

Dios era un maldito desgraciado.

Le gustaba verlo sufrir con la tentación y mirarle mastubarse con el nombre del que aún era un niño.

De seguro Dios se pajeaba mientras lo observaba.

Tal vez, es Dios quien le envía señales para que se una a Karamatsu.

¡Sí, eso ha de ser!

En ese caso, a la próxima señal lo hará…

Era un nuevo día. Todo transcurría normal en el colegio de Akatsuka. Alumnos corrían en las áreas verdes, otros platicaban en los pasillos, unos tomaban clases; y luego estaba Karamatsu. Quien como siempre, se encontraba en la enfermería platicando animadamente con el doctor del lugar que se veía fastidiado de su voz. Llevaba puesto su uniforme de basquetball y hablaba de la canasta que metió desde la mitad de la cancha provocando la victoria para su equipo.

Ichimatsu no le interesaba eso, sus ojos estaban fijos en el cuerpo del menor. Le quitaba la ropa con la mirada y con el pensamiento se lo follaba.

Ah, que hermoso sería escuchar solo gemidos salir de su boca.

Una idea se le vino a la mente. Abrió sus ojos de lo brillante que era.

Iba siendo tiempo de comprobar que tan estúpido es Karamatsu.

–Oe, Matsuno-kun -giro su silla para mirar al joven que estaba sentado a su lado- ¿Eres virgen? –el menor se sonrojo sin saber que decir pero para Ichimatsu fue suficiente para sacar una sonrisa- ¿Tu libido está bien?

–¿Eh? -Fue lo primero que dijo el otro por aquella pregunta.

–Verás, algunos hombres al ser vírgenes tienen el libido alto. -Explicaba su mentira- ¿Sabes sí tus hermanos son vírgenes? –Ichimatsu conocía a los otros dos mayores ya que a veces iban a buscar a Karamatsu a la escuela porque más de un acosador quería atacarle.

Claro, el igual era uno. Pero él tenía su confianza. Además le gustaba ver como los hermanos eliminaban la competencia. Tener su confianza y buscar su protección era un pretexto perfecto para subirlo a su auto para "cuidarlo" como hizo el lobo a caperucita antes de comerla.

El menor puso su dedo índice cerca de la comisura de sus labios, observando hacia el techo tratando de recordar.

–He escuchado a Osomatsu-niisan decirle a Choromatsu-niisan virgen pajero y este que le responda virgen violador de zapatos -respondió- ¿eso es malo? –ladeo su cabeza.

Ichimatsu le vio con la mirada más seria y preocupante tratando de ocultar su sonrisa victoriosa. Realmente este niño sentado frente a él era tan inocente.

–Muy malo -negó con la cabeza-. El libido de tus hermanos está avanzando demasiado y puede tener consecuencias. Puede que sea hereditario o contagioso para ti…

Ichimatsu suspiró tomando un cuaderno de portada purpura con un gato naranja que usaba gafas. Lo abrió en una hoja "en blanco" aunque realmente era de rayas, tenía la huella de un gato en la esquina derecha donde se hallaba la paginación. El sonido de un "click" de una pluma morada se escuchó. Nuevamente se sentó frente al menor, acomodo sus lentes de amazon morado. Sí, definitivamente era su color favorito. Respiró hondo preocupando más a Karamatsu.

–¿Con… contagioso? -cuestionó con timidez rompiendo el silencio, el mayor solo afirmo con la cabeza.

–Háblame de tus hermanos, quiero indagar sobre qué clase de libido tienen para saber si te lo han contagiado. -Comentó apuntando la fecha del día-. O mejor dicho, para que tengas una idea de lo que hablo, lo de vírgenes.

–Bien… bueno Osomatsu siempre dice que Choromatsu es gruñón y amargado porque sigue virgen. Que tiene que pajarse todos los días para que se quite algo de su mal humor -Ichimatsu fingía que apuntaba sobre eso pero en realidad solo hacía dibujos-. Luego se pelean porque Choromatsu menciona que al menos no me viola. –El doctor dejo de escribir para luego mirar con los ojos en grande con la boca abierta al niño- ¿Eso es malo?

–¡Claro que es malo! -Exclamó. Estaba enfadado no por lo que le hicieran a Karamatsu, sí no porque él no era quien se lo hacía.- ¡Explícate! ¡Qué te hace tu hermano!

–Eh… mm… -poso su dedo cerca de la comisura de los labios recordando lo que hacía con Osomatsu- Bueno, solo me dice que me acueste a su lado mientras se queda dormido en pose de cucharita -parpadeo-. Así es como le llama. Luego comienza a moverse, pobre Osomatsu… no tiene el sueño tranquilo, siempre siento como se mueve mientras gimotea por las pesadillas… -negó con la cabeza- ¡Pero le canto para tranquilizarlo! –Levantó ambos pulgares, por un momento Ichimatsu tuvo que quitarse las gafas para limpiarle los cristales ya que le pareció ver brillos alrededor de su alumno- Aunque hago eso… Es choromatsu-niisan quien lo tranquiliza tras tirarle un libro de medicina sobre su cabeza mientras repite: ¡Estúpido hermano mayor! ¡Maldito pervertido! –recreaba los gritos del segundo hermano.

Ichimatsu guardo un silencio incómodo. Trataba de analizar la información para usarla a su favor. Era el regalo que su Dios pajero le obsequió para consumir su pan de cada día.

No más ayuno.

Se acabó la época de hambruna.

Solo tenía que jugar bien sus cartas.

–Cof… cof… ¿Ichimatsu-sensei? -Karamatsu intentaba traerlo a la realidad- ¿Hay algo malo conmigo?

–No lo sé -se cruzó de brazos arrugando el entrecejo- pero estamos a tiempo de averiguarlo –cerro su libreta para meterla al primer cajón del lado derecho de su escritorio.

–¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasará si estoy contagiado? ¿Tengo cura? ¿Hay tratamiento? -El menor le interrogaba llenando de preguntas el ambiente que le ponía nervioso y temeroso por su salud.

¿Y es que como no estarlo?

Karamatsu siempre se ha caracterizado por su energía inagotable. Jugar un partido de basquetball, para luego presentarse en una obra como el protagonista, competir en una carrera de tres pies y finalmente participar en una carrera de relevos en un mismo día; no es nada fácil. Pero para él, lo era.

Además sí terminaba muerto de cansancio estaría en la enfermería con su doctor favorito cuidando de él.

Sin embargo…

Una enfermedad rara…

Es otra cosa.

Algo peligroso que lo consume lentamente hasta que muera.

¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Qué pasará con sus Karamatsu's girl?

¿Cuántas chicas hermosas van a llorar su perdida?

¿Cuántos meses permanecerá el instituto de luto cuando su estrella deje de brillar?

¿El gobierno hará luto nacional por una semana o por un año?

¿Su estatua mostrará su perfect fashion?

¿Su madre donará su ropa para exhibirla en el museo como el mejor arte de todos los siglos?

¿Cuánto tiempo guardará Ichimatsu su viudez? Porque en su cabeza, ya se había casado con su médico aunque él otro lo niegue.

Tantas dudas le venían a la cabeza que le provocaban que se revolviera el cabello y le dé dolor de cabeza. Parpadeo confuso cuando la mano de Ichimatsu acariciaba sus piernas.

–Esto… -miró al de gafas que mantenía los ojos serios y fijos en su cuerpo.

–¿Ya reaccionaste? Hace un rato que te dije que comenzaré a examinar tu cuerpo para detectar el problema de tu libido -Karamatsu se sonrojo de vergüenza por ignorar a su médico-. Necesito que te acuestes como lo haces con tu hermano, al parecer realizaba un tratamiento pero contigo haré eso más un chequeo.

El menor afirmo con la cabeza para luego levantarse de su silla y acomodarse en la cama.

Ichimatsu se relamió los labios mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos con una sonrisa pervertida. Su respiración se agitaba con el acto.

Espero que el más joven se acomodé en su posición para luego acostarse pegado a él.

–Iniciaré el tratamiento -le dijo al oído haciendo que el otro se sonroje. Pronto restregaba su pene debajo del pantalón sobre los glúteos protegidos por el pantaloncillo de basquebolista que llevaba puesto.- Ahora iniciaré con el examen, no te asustes es normal. Si sientes algo raro me dices -pego su labios al hombro del chico mientras sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo.- Esta posición es para ver donde tocó sin dejar el tratamiento –dijo para que no se altere.

Las manos se Ichimatsu recorrían la piel suave al mismo tiempo que luchaba para no dejarle marcas en ella. Llegó a los pezones rosas los cuales pellizco haciendo que Karamatsu exclame de gusto.

–¡Mh! ¿Po…po…por qué lo hizo? -pregunto sorprendido y agitado por el acto.

–Sí no se ponen duros quiere decir que tu enfermedad está muy avanzada -respondió jalándolos esperando por lamerlos-. Listo -bajo su mano al sentir aquellas tetillas duras-. Ahora hay que ver que esto se ponga tieso -empezó a masturbarle provocando que Karamatsu respiré agitado tapando su boca para evitar gemir.- No hagas eso. Necesito saber sí el tratamiento está funcionando.

El más joven afirmo apartando su mano permitiendo que los gemidos escapen para que el mayor los escuche provocando que se excite más. No lo dudo por más tiempo. Saco su erecto pene de sus pantalones bajando los de Karamatsu.

Ya ha llegado tan lejos para quedarse hasta ahí sin actuar.

–Es parte del tratamiento -Dijo mostrando su miembro duro y palpitante para posarlo entre los glúteos redondos como burbujas de jabón- todo lo que hago es por tu salud… -subió una de sus manos a la cadera del contrario tratando de sostenerle alguna mano- porque me preocupas… -oculto su rostro sonrojado en la parte posterior de su cuello- porque te quiero… -Ahora se confesaba pero luego lo negaría.

Karamatsu no dijo ninguna palabra que su sonrojo hasta las orejas no delate. Con la mano temblorosa trato de cubrir la gran mano firme que estaba sobre él.

–Yo… -se mordió el labio buscando las palabras exactas para responder que no fueran ruidos obscenos- ah… yo… mm… Lo… lo… quiero máaas… Dios… aah… Ichimatsu… lo quiero más de lo que se imagina -volteo su rostro lo más que pudo para estar a la vista de su profesor que abusaba de él bajo la finta de que era terapia- lo amo.

Ichimatsu detuvo sus movimientos ante la mirada más hermosa que Karamatsu le otorgo. Ese sonrojo, los ojos diluidos por lágrimas de placer, y la saliva que le escurría por la boca fue lo más hermoso que ha visto.

No soporto más.

Introdujo su lengua en la garganta de Karamatsu así como su pene en el ano ajeno.

Karamatsu gemía contra su boca.

–Sssi…ssssiento… -hablaba si seriando y en forma de ronroneo- que algo… aaah dios… -no podía terminar la frase por las embestidas que le hacia Ichimatsu, quien entendía lo que le decía.

–Está bien… -lamió su cuello- déjalo salir, expulsa ese libido -le dijo al oído antes de morder su lóbulo.

Karamatsu solo gimió expulsando su semen mientras Ichimatsu daba sus últimas estocadas para expulsar el suyo.

En la manta de la camilla había una mezcla de sangre con semen y sudor aplastados por dos cuerpos agitados tomados de la mano entre besos.

–¿Acabamos de hacer el amor? -pregunto con una sonrisa inocente.

Lo único que le quedaba de inocente.

Nuevamente el silencio reino hasta que el sonido del colchón de alguien a levantarse se escuchó. Aquel doctor solo se acomodó la ropa dándole la espalda. Karamatsu suspiró decepcionado.

–Solo fue una terapia… -finalmente hablo viendo hacia la ventana- nada más. El menor agachó la cabeza para vestirse y salir de ahí cojeando por la terapia.

Su alumno había abierto la puerta para irse del consultorio.

–¿Quieres la hora del almuerzo o antes de la salida? -Le preguntó- Para la terapia de mañana.

El menor solo sonrió.

–Tal vez el próximo jueves, mañana tengo practica porque hay juego en la noche -le guiño-.

Nos pondremos de acuerdo -metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su bata mostrando sus dientes –puntiagudos en una sonrisa lasciva-. Es importante que sigas tus terapias y no faltes a ellas.

Karamatsu negó con la cabeza abandonando la habitación. Ichimatsu corrió hacia la cama para oler el esperma del menor en ella. Paso su nariz por toda la tela manchada de sustancias. Esta noche se la llevaría un nuevo cubrecamas para su casa pero antes se masturbaría con ella en su consultorio recordando lo que paso con esa manta.

* * *

 **Nota 2:** Hay bonus


	2. Bonus: Karaoso

Nota: Un pequeño bonus de hermanos mayores con karaoso

Y gracias por las felicitaciones

* * *

Bonus:

–Oe, Karamatsu por qué caminas de esa forma -el chico con camisa verde de a cuadros le miraba de manera sospechosa al verle dar pasos- ¿Qué tienes? –Se cruzó de brazos levantando su ceja derecha-

–Me lastime en la práctica –respondió pero detrás de esa frase se ocultaba el hecho que tuvo una terapia especial con su doctor favorito.

–¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Así hubiera mandado al idiota por ti en su motoneta -se inclinó a revisarle- ¿No fuiste con el doctor de la escuela?

–Estoy bien, Ichimatsu-sensei me atendió -comentó con sonrojo recordando lo que paso.

–Es bueno saberlo -le sonrió acariciando su cabeza.

Más tarde al llegar ambos a su casa un chico vestido de overol naranja y casco de seguridad se abalanzo al más joven de sus hermanos con los brazos abiertos.

–¡Ah, Karamatsu! -restregó su cara contra la mejilla de él- ¡One-chan te extraño! ¡One-chan necesita amor y cariñitos especiales!

–¡Estúpido hermano mayor deja de hostigar sexualmente a nuestro hermano! -Lo golpeo en la cabeza con el maletín escolar de Karamatsu-

–¡Ja ja! ¡Sabía que ibas a estar celoso de que quiera el amor de Karamatsu antes que el tuyo así que me preparé! -golpeo su casco con su propia mano mientras reía para luego agarrarse su cadera.- No te preocupes, Choromatsu –con su brazo rodeo la cintura de Choromatsu tanteando su curva con los dedos haciendo que el otro se enfade.

–¡No confundas "proteger" con "celos"! -Le grito dándole un puñetazo en su estómago- Iré a preparar la cena. Karamatsu vigila que este pervertido no muera. Él tiene que morir en acción o no nos darán la manutención por el gobierno.

El de cejas pobladas afirmo con la cabeza. Tomo del tobillo a su hermano mayor para arrastrarlo hasta su habitación como era costumbre tras una pelea de ambos mayores.

Una hora después, Choromatsu se hallaba sirviendo la cena cuando escuchó un grito desgarrador.

–¡Choropajastovski! -Era el mayor que lo llamaba- ¡Karamatsu me violo mientras dormía!

El mediano solo negó con la cabeza ignorando los gritos del mayor. Sea lo que estaba haciendo no era su problema.

¿Karamatsu violador? Era obviamente una mentira.

Cuando bajaron a comer. Karamatsu se veía tan sonriente como siempre mientras Osomatsu se veía callado y rojo.

–¿Qué te sucede Osomatsu-niisan? -le preguntó el segundo hijo.

–Solo esta así porque recibió tratamiento médico -comentó Karamatsu mientras masticaba como lobo hambriento un gran pedazo de carne roja.

–¿Otra vez estas así por el proctólogo? -Negó con la cabeza con el arroz atrapado en sus palillos en el aire- Niisan, eso es por tu bien.

–Es lo que le dije -el tercer hijo agito sus manos para llamar la atención del verde- pero comenzó a gritar que lo estoy violando.

–No te preocupes Karamatsu, se pone así cuando alguien le dice que vaya a ver al proctólogo -le regalo una sonrisa a su hermanito para tranquilizarlo- ¡Ves lo que haces! –Le dio en la cabeza con su tazón- ¡Hiciste que Karamatsu, se sienta mal por sugerirte que vayas a tu revisión de rutina!

Osomatsu solo se quedó con la boca abierta porque no había como ganarle a la inocencia que aún conservaba el menor.

Ese pequeño frente a él comiendo su pieza de carne de forma tranquila ignorando los regaños de Choromatsu por comer tan rápido.

Ese niño que horas antes lo violo diciendo que es tratamiento para curarle el libido.

Eso de cambiar la posición de la cuchara, abrirle el pantalón, tocarle su pene e introducirle el suyo por su ano mientras lo besuquea y lo mordía.

Fue una gran sorpresa cuando el menor lo giró desabrochando su pantalón para acariciarle el pene. Fingió que estaba dormido para mirar lo que le hacía. Noto como quedo duro entre los dedos del menor.

Esperaba que Karamatsu se sentada en su miembro…

¡Pero no!

¡El desgraciado se acomodó entre sus piernas para penetrarle!

Eso hizo que abriera los ojos de espanto pero era tarde el más joven le robo su virginidad para tranquilizar su libido.

¿El libido de quién?

Porque Karamatsu parecía perro en celo montado en él.

Sus gemidos escapaban sobretodo porque Karamatsu hacía gestos adorables para pedirle que aparte su mano ya que era parte del tratamiento.

Eso definitivamente, no era tratamiento.

Cuando averigüe quien fue el autoproclamado proctólogo que le enseño eso, lo matará a palos.

Por el momento…

Dejará que Karamatsu lo siga tratando.


End file.
